


Daybreak Closeness

by genmitsu



Series: Imagination Infection [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Their destination point holds a few surprises.___“How, Jim?” he asks the moment the door closes. “How come he’s here? And where are we to begin with?”“Promise not to do anything drastic?” Jim asks in turn, because if anyone could in these circumstances, it’s definitely Oswald.





	Daybreak Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Work consumed me, then so did doubts.  
> I hope you would still enjoy this if even a little :)

 

 

Jim ushers him to the kitchen, where they can turn the lights on and close the door to talk without fear of waking anyone up. Oswald is both tense and giddy and he keeps holding on to Jim’s hand with bruising force.

“How, Jim?” he asks the moment the door closes. “How come he’s here? And where are we to begin with?”

“Promise not to do anything drastic?” Jim asks in turn, because if anyone could in these circumstances, it’s definitely Oswald. He looks at Jim, and nods. “That serial murderer I was tracking down. He had Martin.”

“ _What?!_ ” Oswald almost chokes. “I-- I asked Ed to get him someplace _safe!_..”

Jim strokes his hand gently, trying to calm him down.

“We’re still unsure how the murderer operated, so maybe Martin was safe…” but Jim wouldn’t trust Nygma and his definitely skewed judgement anymore. “The point is, I was just as surprised as you were when I saw him there.”

Oswald finally breaks away from Jim but only to pace the small kitchen with jerky graceless steps. Jim watches him work his nervous energy off, wondering if he should continue.

“Jim,” Oswald stops abruptly. “So you didn’t really think I killed him, did you?”

Oh. That. Jim almost squirms with unease.

“I knew you couldn’t. I… do know you, after all.” He takes in a breath. “I have a lot to apologize to you for.”

“Yeah, I didn’t enjoy my second time in Arkham any more than I did the first,” Oswald lets out a strained laugh, and Jim is filled with remorse all over again. Both times were on him.

“No matter,” Oswald gestures broadly, as if sweeping it aside. “I made it out, regardless. But to think Martin’s been in danger all this time… I will have to do something about it.”

“You promised not to do anything drastic,” Jim reminds him. “We need him alive for now.”

“Not your killer, Jim, I meant Ed,” Oswald rolls his eyes. “Though the way he’s become a slave to his emotions and infatuations is almost punishment enough.”

Lee.

Jim doesn’t want these thoughts. He let her go, in all kinds of sense, but the thought of her and Nygma getting close is still tugging at something deep inside him, and it feels unfair - to all of them. She didn’t see him fully, not like Oswald did, but neither did Jim see her. She still surprised him. He still felt guilty about her and everything that happened between them. Somehow every relationship he’s had is tainted, smeared with guilt, Oswald most of all. And maybe, if he’s such a negative presence in everyone’s life, he shouldn’t get closer to Oswald more than he already did. He brought him enough grief. He would just end up hurting him again.

“Jim?” Oswald is suddenly in his face, looking at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to regret this,” Jim says quietly. “And I’m not getting cold feet again. I’m just… not good for you.”

“Now where is this coming from?” Oswald tilts his head, frowning, and then reaches his hand out to brush Jim’s cheek with his fingertips, making him focus. “I’m nothing like your past, Jim.”

His touch is feather-light but controlling, sending a shiver through Jim that runs straight to his cock. It twitches with excitement, because Oswald is right, of course, as always. He’s nothing like Jim’s ever had before. He’s nowhere close. And is it too much to hope that with Oswald being so thoroughly unique, it could rub off on Jim too and mean that nothing _will_ be like before? He desperately wants it so, and Jim also wants to show Oswald how exceptionally singular he really is. He steps closer to him, his eyes as hungry for Oswald as the rest of him.

“I want to kiss you,” he says, overcome with emotions.

“You can,” Oswald whispers, tilting towards Jim wholly and Jim catches him in his embrace and locks their mouths together.

He can’t get enough, there’s no such thing as getting _enough_ of this, Oswald’s mouth so deliciously warm and soft and wet, and learns so easily, succumbing to pleasure. Oswald bites Jim’s lower lip and runs his tongue over it immediately, a tease, a caress, a mind-blowing promise, and Jim’s hands are all over him, and then he somehow ends up on his knees in front of Oswald, fumbling with his fly, and he looks up at him, so beautiful, so flushed, his pupils blown and breath coming only in short strained gasps, and Jim blurts “Can I?” and Oswald nods, dazed.

His fingers grip the edge of the counter so hard they get white when Jim takes him into his mouth, and Oswald bites down on his lip to hold back his sounds. Jim is intoxicated by the sight of him trembling at his touch, by the slightly salty taste of him, and Oswald’s cock is also so beautiful, long, shapely, and just the perfect girth to fill Jim’s mouth whole. Jim licks all over him and takes him in again, moaning, and Oswald doesn’t hold back, he’s jerking his hips and Jim can’t resist that, he _enjoys_ getting his face fucked by Oswald like nothing else, and he moans and he moans and then there’s Oswald’s hand in his hair holding him firmly in place, no chance of breaking away, and Jim comes in his pants before Oswald even starts filling his mouth with his cum.

He swallows every single drop and licks Oswald clean, and when he looks up at him, it’s ethereal, with Oswald blushing and his chest heaving and him looking at Jim in awe. Jim doesn’t want to let Oswald out of his mouth at all, such a pleasant treat, but Oswald is tugging him back up and kisses him madly, as if that’s what he had ever wanted. He moans as he licks into Jim’s mouth, the sound so intense and perfect Jim wants to go down on him again immediately, but he feels somewhat uncomfortable, and it’s practically morning, and they should stop even though that’s the last thing he would choose.

“Jim, do you?.. do you want me to?..” Oswald asks, his voice trembling slightly, but his hand snakes lower to Jim’s belt and he has to catch it, gently stopping him.

“Not now,” Jim gives him a soft smile. “I’m afraid I need a shower right now.” And he should probably feel embarrassed at being so quick and not even requiring any stimuli, - God, he really came just from sucking on Oswald’s cock! - but there’s only contentment and pride at showing Oswald a good time.

“Oh,” Oswald opens his pretty mouth in a soft understanding sigh, and his eyes dart down Jim and back up to his face again, and he smiles back. “Let’s… let’s take care of that, then?”

Jim leads him upstairs, his hand on the small of Oswald’s back like it belongs there, and shows him into a bedroom. Oswald looks around in the dim light, taking in unfamiliar surroundings, and then he glances at Jim again.

“You never told me where we were, Jim.”

“Right,” Jim nods with a cheeky grin. “My mother’s house.”

“Your mother’s?!” Oswald chokes, silencing himself with a palm over his mouth, and then hisses, thoroughly scandalized, “You want to tell me you just blew me in your mother’s kitchen?!”

“Pretty much,” Jim grins wider, feeling awfully smug about it. He struts towards the wardrobe and pulls out his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and also his old pyjamas.

“I think these should fit you,” he says, handing the pyjamas to Oswald who is still shaken by the revelation and looking downright adorable like that. “Uh, I’m gonna hit the shower real quick, alright? Don’t wait for me and go to sleep.”

Oswald darts his eyes towards the bed, the only bed in the room, and it’s not king size, it’s definitely meant for just one person, and Oswald blushes visibly despite their earlier activities. Sure, Jim could offer that he’d take the couch in the living room, but, no, he’s not that much of a gentleman.

“Okay,” Oswald mumbles, flustered, and Jim pecks his cheek before turning for the bathroom.

He quickly strips out of his clothes and takes care of his pants, cleaning them up. The shower is a bliss after the neverending day he’s had, with the arrangements and the long rides, the hot water leaching out the tiredness from his muscles and leaving just the pleasant mellow soreness behind, and yet Jim is eager to return to the bedroom and what awaits him there.

Oswald is in his bed. And Jim knew he’d see that, Jim knew he’d offered that, but the idea of Oswald in his bed is still so mind-blowing he stands still, just appreciating the sight. Oswald looks softer, his delicate features coming into focus against the white fluffy pillow, and he gives Jim a shy little smile that just about melts him into a puddle.

“You’re lovely,” Jim murmurs as he climbs into the bed next to him. Oswald blushes again and even more so when Jim gathers him in his arms. He feels so incredible against him, the rigid layers of their suits gone and only thin sleepwear between them, and Jim feels the warmth of Oswald’s skin through the fabric, and his heartbeat, fluttering like a bird, and he buries his face in the crook of his neck thoroughly happy. Oswald’s hand comes to rest on his nape and then strokes his hair softly and Jim almost purrs. He never expected it to be like this.

“Jim?”

He hums in response. Oswald’s pulse beats right into his lips, quick and maddening.

“I don’t think I can ever regret you.” Jim’s heart skips a beat and he stills. “Even if tonight’s been just a dream and everything is back to the way it was tomorrow, or worse… I could never regret you.”

Jim pulls up to look at Oswald properly and it’s dim, but Jim still manages to drown in his eyes right away.

“It’s not gonna be worse,” he says softly, stroking Oswald’s cheek. “But keep saying things like these and you might not get to sleep after all,” he runs his hand over Oswald’s side and kisses him, catching a pretty little sigh. “And you should. Kid’s gonna be happy to see you.”

Jim settles behind Oswald on his side, embracing him once again. “Try and get some sleep, Oswald,” he murmurs before closing his eyes and drifting off.

It doesn’t feel like he’s slept at all, because all too soon he’s awoken by a short knock on the door.

“Jimmy? Get up, it’s time for breakfast.”

“Just a moment, Mom,” he says groggily, tightening his hold over the delightfully warm and comforting body next to his. There’s a soft gasp and the voice brings Jim to reality immediately, and he raises his head to confirm it with his eyes.

No. Not a dream. There’s Oswald right there, in his bed, in his blue-striped pyjamas, in his embrace, he watches Jim with disbelief and his cheeks turn pinker and pinker until he’s pink all over and it’s too cute to resist, so Jim dives in to kiss him right away. Oswald’s lips are mellow with sleep, even softer than before, and answering him so sweetly Jim doesn’t want to break away.

“Good morning,” he says when they finally do, short of breath.

“Good morning, Jim,” Oswald replies, sheepish, his smile so shy and lovely and Jim groans because they do have to get up.

He climbs out of the bed and shows Oswald to the bathroom, and while he’s there freshening up, Jim tries to find some clothes of his that might fit Oswald and be decent enough to not make him uncomfortable. Jim doesn’t fool himself believing Oswald wouldn’t prefer to meet his mom all prim and proper, especially after their bit of a late-night… snack in her kitchen. Jim snorts at the thought. He shouldn’t tell Oswald that. At least, not until they’re out of here and maybe necking somewhere, so Oswald would be less inclined to bite his head off.

He leaves the clothes he managed to find outside the bathroom, and changes himself, and waits for Oswald to join him. He’s getting nervous. It’s not exactly “take your lover to meet your parents”, but it’s close, so close, and Jim can’t help fretting about how it would go.

Then Oswald comes back into the room, and Jim can’t stop staring. He hardly ever saw him in anything other than his elaborate tailored suits, so this, Oswald wearing Jim’s college clothes with the thin sweater vest, is a treat. Oswald looks more delicate and even younger somehow, and Jim wants to peel him out of these layers immediately.

“How do you feel?” he asks instead, gulping.

“Nervous,” Oswald smiles uneasily. “What if Martin is angry with me? And what would your mother think…”

“Oswald,” Jim takes his hand, squeezing it lightly. “Relax. It’s going to be fine.”

His hand still trembles in Jim’s as they make it downstairs, but as soon as they walk into the kitchen the kid raises his head, his eyes widen, and then he’s scrambling out of his chair and running towards Oswald and bumping into him, eliciting a quiet “oomph” out of Oswald, as he wraps his arms tightly around his midsection. Oswald hugs the kid back awkwardly, his face softening with affection and his eyes glisten slightly, and he just holds the kid close.

“Jimmy, be a dear and help me finish setting the table,” his mother says, smiling at the scene.

“Sure,” Jim says, coming up to her to kiss her cheek and get a hug in return, and he takes the plates and puts them on the table while she finishes cooking the hashbrowns and bacon.

By the time they’re finished setting the dishes, Oswald is composed again and holding Martin’s hand, and he approaches with an awkward smile.

“Mrs. Gordon, thank you for your hospitality and for taking care of Martin. I am forever in your debt.”

“Oh, no need to be so formal, dear. It’s been a pleasure,” she says, drying her hands with a towel. “Oswald, right? Martin told me a lot about you. Jimmy was… less informative,” she side-eyes him, and Jim shrugs. “Call me Helen.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Helen,” Oswald says, hesitating just slightly before using his mother’s name, and he smiles at her dazzlingly. Jim watches him with fascination, struck to the core because Oswald is irresistible, he’d always known that, but to see him so close and so affectionate, without the threat of violence always looming around him, is a whole different experience. He didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love with Oswald, but here he is, doing just that.

“Martin,” his mom smiles at the kid who’s not releasing Oswald’s hand even after they get seated at the table, “Oswald is not going away. Jimmy told me they planned at least a day, wasn’t that right?” She glances up at Jim who nods. “So it’s okay for you to eat using both your hands.”

Martin looks at Oswald and, getting a reassuring nod, lets go. Jim’s mom puts hashbrowns on his plate and pours him a glass of milk, before switching her attention to her other guest.

“So, Oswald,” she says, “You and Jimmy met in the course of his work, I gather?”

“Yes,” Oswald replies with a smile. “It was soon after he arrived in Gotham, and we stayed in each other’s orbit, more or less.”

“He hardly tells me anything these days,” she shakes her head, side-eyeing Jim again. “So I’m really happy you could come.”

Oswald blushes and actually fumbles with his fork as he glances at Jim before saying anything. “Jim caught me by surprise. But likewise, I’m so glad he did.” He takes a sip of tea, clearly in an attempt to calm himself. “Has Martin stayed with you long? I hope he didn’t inconvenience you.”

“No, not at all,” she gives the kid a fond smile. “He’s a very proper young man, and I’m glad to be of help. Jimmy only brought him last week, but I think we’ve become good friends already.”

Martin looks at her and smiles shyly back, nodding, but he’s back to his food, hurrying to finish it up and scribble in his pad. He shows it to Oswald, who smiles at him and nods.

Jim watches their exchange, and he never suspected that this side of Oswald would be as enticing to him as his sexual one has been. He wonders how many more secrets Oswald might reveal to him, and he doesn’t doubt that each would captivate him even more.

He’s so glad he managed to convince the kid to trust him. He was wary of him; after all, he only saw him with Sofia and he knew Jim was at odds with Oswald, so Jim had to work really hard, but as soon as he saw Martin tied up in the murderer’s basement, he knew he couldn’t let the kid resurface again. Oswald had him hidden for a reason, and while Sofia was still in a coma, Zsasz and her people were out and about, as were the Capos, and the boy was too valuable a bargaining chip for all of them. After all, if it’s something that can make _the Penguin_ stay at Arkham and lose his empire once again, it’s worth getting your hands on. Jim knew he couldn’t risk it.

He managed to explain it to Martin and sneak him out, only trusting Harvey to cover for him. He took him here, to his mother’s, faking a family emergency to justify his absence. Then, as more information about the murderer and his ties cropped up, he knew he had to get Oswald here as well, before it was too late. And now he’s here, charming his mother, talking gently with his boy, and then he lifts his gaze to meet Jim’s and Jim feels his heart might just burst.

“Jimmy?” his mom pats his hand. “More tea, dear?”

“Yes, Mom,” he manages to utter, barely keeping afloat in the green depths of Oswald’s eyes all until he looks away to talk to Martin again.

The kid keeps scribbling in his pad, and after a while Oswald has to excuse himself as Martin tugs him impatiently to the other room, leaving Jim alone with his mom.

“So he’s the former mayor, the one who is also the criminal boss, Jimmy?” she asks without really asking. “He’s much nicer than I expected.”

“Tell me about it,” Jim groans, unable to contain it, because really now, and Oswald wasn’t even trying that hard, too distracted by the kid.

“Very handsome too. The posters barely did him justice,” she adds coyly.

“I _know_ ,” Jim rakes his hand through his hair in exasperation before snapping out of it. “Don’t tease me, Mom.”

“Oh, come on, Jimmy, let me enjoy it,” she laughs at his frown. “You’ve hardly brought anyone you liked to meet me lately.”

Yup. Coming out to Mom all those years ago was a mistake. She’d never let him off the hook now. But what could he do? He was always his mama’s boy.

“It’s not like that.”

“I know,” she says, sobering up. “It’s just very sweet to see you still get that lovesick look in your eyes even after you’ve grown so much.”

“Are you alright with this?” he has to ask again, because really, he did all he could, and she’s tough, but she’s still his mom and he can’t help it.

“Yes. Don’t you worry about me or the boy, Jimmy. We’ll be fine,” his mom pours herself more tea and looks at him, but he shakes his head and nibbles on a cookie instead. “We’re good to leave at five minutes notice.”

“Good,” Jim nods. “Sorry I couldn’t just come. Gotham is… taking all of me.”

“I’m glad you did, whatever the reasons, dear,” she settles beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. There’s a lot more snow in her hair than Jim remembers last, and he bites his lip. Time flies.

“I’ll try coming more often, Mom,” he says softly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Promises, promises,” she laughs and sits straight again. “Do you think your handsome friend would want to take Martin back to Gotham?”

“Not now, at least. It’s too dangerous, and all Oswald wants is to protect him.”

She hums as if wanting to say something but decides against it.

“How was the night, by the way?” she asks instead, a very coy smile gracing her lips again. “You do remember that the living room couch is a pull-out, do you, Jimmy?”

“Mom, seriously!” he groans and stands up. He goes after Oswald, the wish to see him easily outweighing the embarrassing catching-up with his mother.

 

Oswald looks up at the sound of the door opening and smiles when he sees Jim. The look on Jim’s face is indescribable, sweet and longing and unsure, and Oswald can only reach out to him.

“Would you join us, Jim?”

 

 

 


End file.
